


Cherry flavored

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl





	Cherry flavored

"Fuck that. The sticky shit that had purple was best. It will get you higher than shit" Mickey said. Both Ian and Mickey had been working on Lip's truck for the day, so that he could take a SAT for the quarterback of the football team. They some how got on the conversation of which weed was better. "I'm just sayin... the shit that smells like skunk taste better. " Ian rolled his eyes as he took a red popcicle from the freezer and bit the corner off and spit it to the ground. "If it don't taste good, I don't like it. " Mickey watched Ian as he took the wrapper off of the cherry popsicle and shoved it deep into the back of his throat. The red juice pooling on his lips, staining them red; the entire length almost gagging the red head. Mickey almost forgot what they were talking about. "What're you lookin at?" Ian asked the sweaty brunette. "Is fuckin hot" he said, trying to quickly changed the subject. Ian smiled as he watched Mickey fidget, trying to adjust his growing boner. "Really hot" Ian smiled, staring Mickey in the eye. Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed and nodded at Ian. The redhead shoved the popsicle back into his mouth and slowly gravitated towards Mickey. The closer he got, the further Mickey's legs spread. Once Ian got close enough, he bent down to his knees, still keeping eye contact with the man who now had his bottom lip in his mouth, and removed the cherry flavored ice from his mouth and traced the top of it on Mickey's lip. Mickey slowly opened his mouth and sucked and licked at it, not letting it drip. With his other hand, Ian began unbuttoning Mickey's cargo shorts. Once he got them unbuttoned, he proceeded to unzip them. "Ooo, no underwear" Ian hissed under his breath. Mickey chuckled and took the popsicle from Ian's hand. The redhead took the top of Mickey's pants and started to pull them down off of his hips far enough for him to explore the older boys body. Once Mickey's hard cock sprung free, Ian smiled even larger. He took the popsicle back and sucked on it, making his mouth cold. Without touching him, Ian let the juice drip onto the tip of Mickey's cock, making him hiss and jump. "Fuck that's cold" he yelled. Ian pushed him back into the seat and laughed. "No shit" he said. Mickey sat back into the seat just as Ian wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. His body clinched and he grabbed the steering wheel to keep him grounded. The cool feeling of the juice mixed with the cool feeling of Ian's cheeks mixed with the warmth of his precome was beginning to drive him crazy. "Fuuuck" Mickey moaned out as Ian began bobbing up and down his length. He slowly took his other hand and tangled it into Ian's now darker locks. Each time Ian slid his lips down his shaft, he tightened his grip in the red hair. Every few minutes, Mickey would pull Ian off of him and shove the popcicle back into his mouth. The cold felt fucking amazing. Ian did something them that made Mickey look at him like he was fucking crazy. He grabbed the popsicle with his bare hand. "What the f..."Mickey started. Before he had a chance to finish, Ian began jerking him off with the cold sticky juice as he took one of his balls into his mouth. He quickly felt himself push to the edge of his orgasm as Ian took in his other ball. His thighs tightened and he held his breath. His tale-tell sign that he was about to come. Ian quickly wrapped his mouth around the tip of the brunette's cock and sucked as he hollowed out his freckled cheeks. Mickey bucked his hips up and came into his partners throat. Ian didnt stop sucking until there was no more come in his throat; he swallowed every last drop. When Mickey caught his breath, he shot Ian a toothy smile. "Wanna?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ian looked confused for a moment before Mickey nodded towards his book bag. Ian unzipped it and pulled out a condom and his other favorite cherry flavored juice. "Wow, you actually got cherry flavored this time?" Ian questioned, surprised. "Tastes alright I guess" Mickey said as he kicked his shoes off and stood up, his pants falling to his ankles. He's stepped out of them as he walked towards Ian. Ian stood near the freezer, and bit his lip as Mickey got closer to him. Mickey stepped into Ian's space, pushing him back into the freezer. Ian swallowed and grabbed the cold box behind him with both hands as Mickey's hard cock pushed into him. "Turn around" Mickey seductivley whispered into Ian's ear. Ian again swallowed, harder this time, as he slowly turned around. "Thanks for the blow job" Mickey said as he ran his hands in the redheads shirt, slowly rubbing each muscle. "It was fucking amazing." Ian nodded, knowing not to talk. When Mickey was horny, Ian knew not to talk. He would probably say something stupid and ruin the moment. "Especially the part where you swallowed my load. That was fucking hot. You havnt done that in a long time." The older boy said as he pressed his fingers in between Ian's gym shorts and his hips. Ian nodded again. His throat becoming dry. "And the popsicle...that was a plus. You are deffinatly doing that again." He demaneded. Ian swallowed, trying to make more saliva in his mouth. Mickey quickly pulled down the gym shorts that were keeping him from getting off again and Ian shivered at the feeling of the cool air raidiating from the freezer as it bit at his skin. "You look so much better naked. Lose the shirt" Mickey said. Ian did as he was told and took his shirt off. All he had on were his sneakers. Mickey pushed Ians head down onto the freezer and told him not to move. His body begged him to get off of the freezer. "Stay" mickey huffed out. Ian did as he was told as Mickey lubed his fingers and gently pressed one into his very tight redhead. Ian didnt bottom alot because frankly, Mickey loved feeling full. But when Ian did something super nice for him, he thanked him the only way he knew how. And Ian fucking loved it. After a few too long moments, Mickey pressed another finger into the redhead. His sissored his fingers stretching the younger boy open. "Now" Ian coughed out. That was Mickey's go-ahead. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, throwing the foil next to Ian's face. Mickely lined himself up to Ian's tight puckered hole and wrapped his fingers onto the redheads hips and pulled him back, sliding him onto his dick. Ian was always so eager when he bottomed. He would never admit it, but he felt like a fucking porn star. He felt alive. He felt on top of the world. He felt fucking sexy. "You are so fucking sexy when your on my dick" Mickey said, bucking slowly into Ian. "Your fucking ass just.. uhhh!" Ian moaned as Mickey fucked harder and faster into him. "You fucking like that dont you, you little cock tease" Mickey added. "Mmhmm" Ian cried out as his hips jammed into the freezer over and over. It was almost painfull. He pushed his ass out, pushing Mickey back a little, just to make his hips stop pounding the cold metal. Mickey's fingernails were leaving stinging half moons into Ian's skin, but he didnt care. They reminded him of each time he got them. He still had the scar from the first time he had ever bottomed for Mickey. Sometimes he would press on it to feel the pain. It would take him back to the moment the nail broke the skin. "You gonna come for me, firecrotch?" Mickey asked as he wrapped his hand around Ian's throbbing length. "Yes Mickey" the redhead breathed out. "Yes!" After a few strokes, Ian's come was a flowing down Mickey's hand, onto the floor of the truck. "Fuck yes" Mickey huffed, as he fucked into Ian even harder, with his second orgasm coming up. Just as Mickey came, his nails dug deep into Ian's flesh, causing him to arch in pain. Ian fell into the freezer as Mickey fell over his back. After catching his breath, Mickey planted a small kiss behind Ian's right ear. "THAT was fucking hot" Mickey said. Ian laughed as he pulled his shorts back up to his hips as Mickey peeled of the condom and tied it off. He pulled his shorts back up just in time for Lip to open the van door, exposing the sweaty boys to the chicago elements. "Fucking gross! it smells like dick" Lip gagged. Mickey quickly shoved the condom into his pocket and grinned. "Atleast I'm getting laid" Ian laughed at his brother. "By a Milkovich" Lip added, matter of factly. "The best lay there is" Mickey smiled.


End file.
